Tanpa Pokemon
by BlazingApollo
Summary: Apa jadinya seorang trainer tanpa pokemon? Malahan, bagaimana caranya menangkap pokemon tanpa menggunakannya pula? Tentunya masih ada cara lain, Evan yakin itu. Karena bertarung satu-lawan-satu dengan pokemon adalah sebuah ide yang gila. Oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Cerita ini telah dikirim sebagai karya untuk PSIMB, sebuah event di forum online.**

**Sebenarnya ada banyak curhatan dari fanfic yang satu ini. Tapi curhatnya belakangan aja deh, ditaruh di bagian bawah.**

**That's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kau tidak bisa menjadi pokemon trainer tanpa mempunyai pokemon.

Masalahnya adalah: bagaimana kau akan mendapatkannya? Apa kau akan melemparinya dengan pokeball begitu saja? Sudah pasti pokemon itu bisa memberontak keluar dengan mudahnya. Apa kau akan mengajaknya bekerja sama dengan cara damai? Itu pun kalau pokemonnya bersikap ramah. Pokemon liar adalah liar. Pada akhirnya, cara terbaik untuk menangkap pokemon liar adalah dengan membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Caranya? Kau bertarung dengan mereka. Sesederhana itu.

Tentu bukan trainernya yang bertarung, tapi pokemonnya.

"Intinya, agar bisa sukses menangkap pokemon, kau perlu pokemon." Evan berkata dengan mantap. "Lantas, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan pokemon, sedangkan kau malah lupa membawa pokemonmu, Roger!" lanjutnya sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, melampiaskan amarahnya kepada seseorang yang sedang tidak ada saat itu. Alhasil, rumput ilalang yang menjadi korban. Satu per satu tangkai ia cabut dengan penuh kegeraman.

Evan berusia 12 tahun. Kesehatannya prima, tidak ada cacat fisik ataupun penyakit yang membahayakan. Seharusnya tidak ada masalah baginya dalam mewujudkan keinginannya yang sederhana itu. _Seharusnya._

Evan berkeinginan untuk menjadi pokemon trainer, dan punya pokemon. Hanya itulah yang ia inginkan.

"Hhh, padahal sekarang hari ulang tahunku," gumam Evan kecewa setelah amarahnya meredam. "Kupikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Ternyata tidak."

Evan merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam sebuah bola berwarna separuh merah dan putih. Jempolnya menekan tombol kecil di tengah, membuat bola tersebut membuka dan menampakkan isinya: kosong.

Bola itu adalah pokeball. Tadi pagi ia membelinya di Pokemart dengan harga dua kali lipat uang jajannya setiap butirnya. Karena butuh lebih untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ia gagal menangkap satu, Evan harus menambah uang dengan mengambil dari tabungannya karena mustahil meminta uang lagi kepada ibunya.

Kenapa dengan ibunya?

Tidak kenapa-napa. Meskipun ia tahu betapa keras ibunya menentang keinginannya itu, Evan tidak berani untuk menentangnya secara langsung. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia mengerti mengapa ibunya khawatir kalau ia menjadi trainer dan mempunyai pokemonnya sendiri. Tapi keinginannya kali ini terasa seperti sebuah kewajiban. Lantas, setelah ibunya pergi dari rumah untuk bekerja, Evan menyelinap masuk ke kamar ibunya, membuka sebuah laci yang tidak terkunci, dan mengambil secarik kertas yang disimpan oleh ibunya.

Kertas itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah formulir lisensi trainer. Kertas itu menjadi tiket Evan untuk memperoleh status trainernya.

Kemudian, tanpa diketahui siapapun, Evan mengambil sebuah pena. Dalam sekali goresan, urusan persetujuan orang tua pun tidak lagi menjadi halangan (ia memalsukan tanda tangannya—bukan hal yang sulit, ia bisa membujuk ibunya nanti). Evan akhirnya memperoleh Trainer Card-nya dengan sukses pada hari kelahirannya. _Sungguh sebuah permulaan yang sempurna_, pikir Evan bangga.

Tapi, tanpa pokemon, dia juga belum seutuhnya menjadi trainer. Inilah yang menjadi sumber kekesalan Evan saat ini. Setelah mendapatkan Trainer Card, membeli sejumlah pokeball, dan menyiapkan bekal, Evan langsung melesat ke ujung kota. Roger sudah menunggunya di sana.

"Hei," sahut Roger waktu itu. "Sudah siap untuk pokemon pertama kita?"

"Aku tidak pernah lebih siap dari ini. Tidak pernah."

Ini adalah bagian dari rencana Evan. Ia tahu menangkap pokemon liar bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan asal-asalan. Evan sudah melakukan persiapan secara matang. Membawa seorang teman sebagai pendamping adalah bagian dari persiapannya.

Dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Roger sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan lisensi trainernya. Roger juga lebih banyak tahu soal dunia pokemon trainer berkat pengaruh ayahnya. Tidak hanya sekedar tahu, bahkan growlithe milik ayahnya sudah ia anggap pokemon miliknya sendiri. Seringkali ia terlihat sedang mengajak jalan-jalan growlithe pinjaman tersebut. Dan pernah juga growlithe itu ia pakai dalam sebuah pertandingan pokemon, meskipun akhirnya harus kalah basah kuyup setelah dipukul mundur pokemon lawannya ke dalam danau.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan growlithe untuk melemahkan pokemon liar nanti?" tanya Evan memastikan.

"Yap, tepat sekali. Dia ada di dalam sini." Roger membalikkan badan, memamerkan tas ransel biru yang ia pakai.

"Ada di dalam tas?"

"Tepatnya di dalam pokeball. Sudahlah, tak perlu basa-basi lagi, sekarang waktunya berburu!" seru Roger penuh antusias. "Yang duluan menemukan pokemon dia yang dapat!" Roger langsung melaju ngebut. Evan ikut berlari di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua melintasi jalan aspal terakhir yang membatasi kota dengan alam bebas. Sambil terus berlari, kedua trainer itu melewati padang rumput menanjak, dataran landai berisi pepohonan rindang (sepertinya mulut hutan karena hanya nampak hewan burung, pokemon liar belum kelihatan sama sekali), dan terus hingga langkah kaki mereka dihentikan oleh pemandangan menakjubkan sejauh mata memandang. Hamparan rumput ilalang dengan warna hijau dan kuning keemasan menyatu saat disisir angin sepoi-sepoi yang juga meniup rambut mereka. Seluruh rasa lelah mereka hanyut seketika.

"Roger," panggil Evan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Kita akan berburu di sini?"

"Yap, tepat sekali. Tempat yang keren, bukan?"

"Ini kelewat keren." Evan menggelengkan kepalanya dalam kekaguman. "Pokemon pertamaku, aku datang."

* * *

"Haruskah aku kembali?"

Evan mulai termakan oleh rasa ragunya. Ia sudah bersikeras untuk pulang, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin kembali.

Tapi apa? Semua kesempatannya untuk memperoleh pokemon pertama hangus sudah. Evan tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi, selain menyerah dan pulang ke rumah, menunggu selama beberapa hari agar uangnya terkumpul kembali, sehingga ia bisa memasok pokeball lagi untuk lain waktu. Pokeball kosong yang sedang ia genggam adalah yang terakhir.

Kalau ia jalan terus, ia akan sampai di rumah dengan menyisakan bola tersebut. Kalau ia kembali, maka ia akan sama jeniusnya dengan Roger. Evan semakin larut dalam dilemanya.

Bukannya berpikir keras untuk menghilangkan keraguannya, Evan malah berkali-kali menggumam. "Andaikan saja Roger bukan pelupa, aku yakin sekarang kita masih sedang asyik berburu pokemon. Andaikan saja ada growlithe, aku yakin pokemon-pokemon liar itu tidak akan bisa lepas dari pokeball. Andaikan saja Roger tidak lupa membawa growlithe, pasti pokeball ini tidak akan kosong."

"Tapi, yah, begitulah kenyataannya." Evan mengangkat bahu dengan kecewa. "_Dia lupa_."

Evan dan Roger sudah berpisah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Beberapa saat sebelum itu, mereka tengah kelelahan setelah bertarung dengan seekor furret, pokemon keenam yang mereka temui di tempat ini. Evan menemukannya setelah menyadari ada celah kosong mencolok pada ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang seharusnya tumbuh pada setiap sudut. Mereka mendekati keanehan tersebut—dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan—dan melihat sesosok pokemon dengan wujud menyerupai binatang musang sedang tidur di dalamnya. Tubuh panjangnya memiliki garis-garis berwarna coklat tua dan muda.

"Furret." Roger membisikkan nama pokemon tersebut ke telinga Evan.

Evan mendekat dan menyadari bahwa furret itu sedang tertidur. Tubuhnya melengkung satu lingkaran penuh, kepalanya ditaruh di atas ekornya. "Dia sedang tidur." Evan menengok ke arah Roger.

"Kalau begitu, ini kesempatan emas." Roger menyeringai. "Kau lempari dia dengan pokeball. Aku akan lempari dia dengan batu kalau dia hendak melarikan diri," bisiknya bertepatan ketika angin sedang berhembus nyaring.

Angin itu telah menenggelamkan suara temannya. Akibatnya, kalimat-kalimat itu tidak sampai tepat di telinganya.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Evan mendekatkan daun telinganya. "Terlalu pelan, Roger. Keraskan sedikit."

"Gunakan pokeball-mu. Aku akan melemparinya dengan batu kalau ia lolos," ulang Roger _sedikit_ lebih kencang.

Evan masih hanya bisa mendengar suara angin berlalu-lalang yang menggerus telinganya. Ia terheran-heran melihat mulut Roger berkomat-kamit tanpa suara.

"Hei, keraskan suaramu sedikit! Anginnya sedang berisik nih."

"Tangkap dia dengan pokeball. Nanti aku yang akan—"

Angin justru bertiup semakin kencang.

"Kamu bicara apa sih? Kalau ngomong yang jelas!" Evan bertambah jengkel.

"Lempar bolanya, BUDEK!" Roger menggeram. Furret yang terlelap itu mendadak terbangun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat dua manusia di hadapannya.

_"Furrr?"_

Evan berbalik membalas tatapan pokemon itu. Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

"Ssst! Terlalu keras, bodoh!"

"Lempar, Evan! SEKARANG!" Roger berseru panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pokeball di tangannya. Evan baru paham apa maksudnya.

Evan spontan melempar bola yang digenggamnya ke arah furret. Karena terlalu dekat, furret gagal menghindar dan terserap masuk ke dalam bola. Jantung Evan berdetak kencang. Setelah berkali-kali gagal pada kesempatan sebelumnya, akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap pokemon dengan tangannya sendiri. Evan melihat bola itu masih berguncang. Furret itu masih memberi perlawanan rupanya. Glek.

_DOR!_

Bola itu pecah dan menimbulkan suara letusan kencang. Evan refleks menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu pula dengan Roger. Furret yang berhasil memberontak keluar kemudian langsung menyerbu kedua orang tersebut dengan liar. Karena lengah, serangan _headbutt _yang dilancarkannya sukses menjatuhkan keduanya sekaligus.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah penyebab dari perpisahan mereka. Evan mengangkat tangan dan tak sanggup melanjutkan perburuan ini. _Pointless_, pikir Evan. "Membidik pokeball pada pokemon yang gesit bergerak saja susahnya minta ampun. Ditambah lagi pokemon-pokemon itu masih bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudahnya. Kalau begini terus caranya, kita cuma akan menghamburkan pokeball saja!"

Roger melengos tak terpengaruh. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kita ganti strateginya."

"Strategi apa?" tanya Evan heran. "Memangnya sejak awal sudah ada strategi? Perasaan tidak."

"Makanya, kita salah strategi." Roger menjelaskan. "Kalau tadi kita main langsung tangkap saja. Mulai sekarang, kita harus menguras tenaganya dulu. Baru deh ditangkap."

"Bagaimana caranya? Pokemon untuk bertarung saja tidak ada." Evan melirik Roger dengan tatapan sinis. Untungnya dia sedang meghadap ke arah lain, tengah berpikir keras.

"Gampang!" Roger memetik jarinya. "Kita yang akan bertarung."

"Apa?" Evan tersentak. "Itu gila, Roger."

"Tentu tidak. Asalkan kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka," timpal Roger tanpa menoleh. Kepalanya menunduk, memeriksa tanah berkerikil di sekitarnya.

"Lah, maksudmu?" Evan mengeryit. "Aku nggak paham."

"Kita akan menyerang mereka dengan batu dari jauh. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang kita."

"Batu?"

"Yap."

"Kau yakin dengan itu? Memangnya bisa kena dari jarak jauh? Memangnya mereka bisa langsung ambruk dalam sekali kena?" tanya Evan bertubi-tubi. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau sampai mereka menyerang balik?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kita tidak akan terlalu dekat. Dengan begitu, kita masih bisa sempat lari kalau mereka mengejar." Roger berkata dengan santai sambil memungut batu-batu yang terselip di antara ilalang dan mengumpulkannya di tangan kirinya. "Sudah jelas, kan? Ayo kita teruskan. Sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, aku nggak mau kembali tanpa mendapatkan hasil."

Evan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya merespon dengan datar. "Kau saja deh. Nanti kabari aku kalau kau berhasil ya," ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Roger. "_Kalau kau berhasil_", gumamnya sekali lagi. Ia sudah peduli setan kalau angin gagal meredam perkataannya.

* * *

Evan menduduki rumput ilalang sambil bernafas panjang. Sejak ia datang ke tempat ini, Evan optimis bisa mendapatkan pokemon pertamanya hari ini juga. Situasi kini berubah total, memaksa Evan untuk memilih antara pulang atau tetap melanjutkan perburuannya.

"Aku masih punya satu kesempatan lagi," gumam Evan sambil memandangi pokeball terakhirnya. "Teruskan, atau hentikan?"

Kalau ia teruskan, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan gagal. Kalau ia berhenti dan pulang begitu saja, maka ia akan pulang dengan tangan kosong dan sebuah pokeball kosong.

"Atau sebaiknya aku memakai ini?" tanyanya sambil memungut batu di tanah. Batu itu mengingatkannya kepada Roger, yang entah sedang di mana dan sedang apa sekarang. "Tidak, aku tidak senekat anak gila itu. Pasti ada cara yang lebih aman. "

Di bawah pohon rindang, Evan berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. "Hhh, apa tidak ada solusi lain yang tersisa?"

Sambil bersantai, Evan mengingat kembali betapa serunya pertandingan-pertandingan pokemon yang ia tonton. Ia selalu tercengang saat melihat ada trainer yang mengajak trainer lain untuk bertarung. Pokemon macam apa yang mereka punya? Siapa yang lebih kuat? Siapa yang akan menang? Walaupun Evan hanya sekedar penonton, tapi ia bisa merasakan dirinya terlibat secara langsung. Bahkan ia terasa bersemangat saat melihat Roger bertarung—dengan pokemon pinjaman—untuk pertama kalinya.

"Roger beruntung sekali," gumam Evan, matanya tetap terpejam. "Teman-teman yang lain juga. Mereka semua punya pokemon di rumah. Kalau mau menangkap pokemon baru juga gampang—setidaknya lebih gampang daripada tanpa pokemon sama sekali."

Tunggu.

"Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi?"

Laki-laki itu mendadak terbangun. Matanya terbuka lebar seperti melihat harta karun. "Hahaha, benar juga! Ternyata aku terlalu berpikir sempit. Padahal ada cara ITU!"

"Roger boleh saja berburu tanpa menggunakan growlithe, tanpa satu pokemon pun. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus stuck dengan pilihan yang sama pula kan?" Ia tersenyum, menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak awal.

"Sekarang masih tidak terlalu siang." Evan mengecek jam tangannya. "Masih ada banyak sisa waktu. Pasti aku bisa mendapatkan pokemon pertamaku hari ini juga. Pasti."

Trainer tanpa pokemon itu bangkit. Ia tak akan mengubah pikirannya lagi kali ini. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jika rencana meminjam growlithe milik Roger gagal, kenapa tidak mencoba meminjam kepada trainer lain? Bahkan, kenapa tidak kembali ke rumah Roger untuk mengambil pokemon yang tertinggal tersebut? Evan menggeleng-gelengi dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu juga, semua rencana Evan ternyata berakhir dengan mulus. Pokemon pertamanya adalah seekor furret. Entah yang sama atau bukan. Yang penting adalah ia berhasil menjadi trainer dengan pokemon, tepat di hari kelahirannya pula. Sebuah permulaan yang pas, pikir Evan. Tetapi awal bukanlah yang terpenting—bagaimana hasil akhirnya berarti segalanya.

_Sebuah perjalanan panjang baru saja dimulai._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kalian berhasil sampai di bawah! Selamat! Sekarang saatnya curhat (lol).**

**Fanfic ini adalah fanfic kedua yang saya publish di sini. Dulu saya pernah publish ini juga, tapi karena masih belum rampung (masih menggantung banget endingnya), alhasil saya tarik lagi dari peredaran.**

**Tulisan ini saya mulai pada pertengahan 2013, dan baru selesai awal 2014. Literally, ini tulisan baru kelar satu tahun. Ya, selama setahun cuma bisa menghasilkan satu cerita dengan 2000 kata. Saya memang berbakat, huhuhu.**

**Kenapa bisa lama? Pastilah ada banyak alasan.**

**Pertama, dulu saya sempet berambisi untuk menulis Original Trainer Fanfiction (disingkat OT Fic). Karena persiapannya harus matang, dan otak saya kerjanya suka ngadet, akhirnya bab pertama pun dimulai dengan tersendat-sendat.**

**Selanjutnya, mengingat kesibukan saya sebagai… orang biasa… yang sok sibuk, akhirnya project OT Fic itu saya batalkan. Termasuk semua rencana untuk membuat seri-seri lainnya, termasuk bab pertamanya (yaitu fanfic ini). Bener deh, lebih baik bikin tulisan yang lebih singkat, tapi isinya lebih padat.**

**Hari-hari diisi dengan kekosongan. Biasanya saya suka corat-coret buku pelajaran buat menyusun plot, karakter, dan segala macam. Ternyata semakin lama, RL semakin penuh dengan kesibukan. Bahkan menyentuh komputer saja tidak bisa lama-lama (bohong tuh, padahal main terus kerjaannya).**

**Tapi saya tidak kesal juga dengan RL. Berkat itu, saya tahu bahwa pembatalan project panjang tersebut adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sometimes, less is more.**

**But...**

_**My ideas, they're still inside my head, waiting to be used.**_

**Sementara itu, menjelang akhir tahun, forum PSI mengadakan sebuah event kreativitas bernama PSIMB. Bukan lomba, tapi semacam pameran begitu. Karena keahlian saya cuma menulis… akhirnya saya coba menulis lagi deh. Dan karena waktunya mepet dengan ujian… saya pakai tulisan yang terbengkalai saja (maksudnya ini). Biar hemat waktu, ehuehue.**

**Dari pembukaan sebuah perjalanan panjang, menjadi sebuah oneshot yang mengisahkan bagaimana perjalanan tersebut dimulai.**

**Ya, onsehot. Entah akan saya lanjutkan atau tidak. Mungkin jika ada yang ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutannya, bisa saja saya buat. Tapi untuk saat ini, RL-lah prioritas utama. Tapi itu bukan berarti saya akan berhenti menulis. Hati saya masih terus ingin berkarya, jari-jari saya masih ingin menari di atas keyboard. Suatu saat, tidak lama lagi...**

_**My ideas, they're still inside my head, waiting to be used.**_

_**-BlazingApollo/G.A.P.**_


End file.
